Just Feeling Fine
by arraytime
Summary: .::. Harry & Hermione are alone together in the tent, since Ron was a jealous at them both. But, can they overcome the tension that has been a burden inside them when they were in they're first year? .::.
1. Chapter 1: Admitting

**I do not own Harry Potter. **

**After the infamous tent scene from Ron Weasley, this gave me an idea. XD**

**

* * *

  
**

Hermione Granger came crying, her eyes puffy, and she looked very cold. Harry Potter stood up, and quickly shoved off the face of guilt in his eyes. "Erm...", he trailed off, he had nothing to say. Hermione ignored him, she got into the bottom bunk of her bed, and huffed. Harry was standing there like an idiot. Finally, realizing, he moved over to the red couch. And turned to Hermione. "Look... I know you hate me...", his voice was suddenly dry, he felt so hurt, and his heart ached, because of his close friend is now _gone_.

"I don't hate you, Harry.", she finally, spoke up, her voice was a calm mellow, it was soft. Her curly-bushy hair (not so bushy anymore), poked through the sheets. He looked up, and she smiled. "Why? I- I did that to you and Ron. I'm such and idiot.", he ran his hands through his messy raven colored hair. Hermione turned over her bed, getting comfortable. "Your not, Harry.", she sighed. "Ron was being an arse...", she turned to see Harry again, "he's like that you know..."

This made Harry smile. "Your dating _him _though...", he said flatly.

She sighed, "Your point is, Harry? Couples fight a lot anyway, even married couples."

"I know... but not-", he was cut off.

"Like that? Yeah, I know.", her voice becoming, also dry. She coughed faintly, and her eyes narrowed towards the bottled of water that is now on the table.

Harry noticed this, and grabbed it. "You wanted this?", he asked, walking towards her.

She nodded, now sitting up from her bunk. His eyes were wide. She was only wearing a black-laced, tank top.

His brain was going a mile-a-minute when he noticed this. "Erm- here...", he gave it to her quickly. She blushed, realizing what Harry saw. "Sorry...", she whispered.

Harry was feeling rather stiff in between his legs. It felt horribly tight, he wanted to just get out of his pants...

"Are you okay, Harry?", she asked, her voice was shaky. "Uhm, yeah.", he managed to say to her. He groaned, and walked away from her.

Hermione got out of her bunk, and stood up. "Harry, are you sure your alright?",

He nodded, his face stiffened, when she crept closer to him. "Is it your scar?",

Harry shook his head, sitting down now, and away from Hermione by a distance, made him calm down.

She looked at him, and turned around, wondering whats up with him, and crept into bed.

_Harry was crawling on the floor, his bottom lip was bleeding. Soon, he touched his right cheek, and it had a deep gash through the skin. He groaned, from the pain. Then his left arm was covering his bloody stomach. He felt like dying, but a scream caught his attention. "HARRY!!!", was the scream. He turned his head faintly to the left, and saw Hermione being... tortured_, _by Voldemort, and Bellatrix. Throwing hex's at her made him wince at the pain.  
_

_His eyes widened in fear, and his heart going a mile a minute. He stood up, his stomach wanted to tear apart from his body, but he stood his ground. "Kill me, not her. I'm the one you_ _want!", he spat at them both. The dark cloudy surroundings were completely thick, so Harry had to move his hand a bit to see them. _

_He could've sworn he heard, Bellatrix gasp. Then, red piercing eyes, became level with green. And, he heard a body thump to the floor. Harry's body_ _ached_, _he wanted to lurch to see who it was but, the devil of it all was staring at him... through his eyes._

_"Leave her alone. I'm the one with the_ _scar...", he panted for a slight breath, but Voldemort smirked at him. "shes' just... a friend...", he gasped again, his left arm, was now covered in blood, from his stomach. He was about to die_. _The one that was going to save the_ _Wizarding World_, _was going to_ _die_... _in front of his enemy._

"_HARRY!_",_ a scream came through the thick-dark mist. Harry knew this scream now. It was Hermione's_.

_Then the red eyes, vanished. Harry fell limply to the hard concrete ground, and panted. Hermione fell to her knees, and crawled next to him. _"_Please don't_...",_ her voice broken with words, she was shaking. Harry stared at her. "M'ione.", his body turned right side up. And, groaned from the pain. "Don't do this, Harry... not now. Please!", she held his hand, and gave a small squeeze. "Hermione...", he gasped the name. She started crying now. She couldn't fight it back, her sobs were becoming worse. "Don't cry...", Harry said, through her sobs. Her face softened, but she was still hurt. She leaned forward, and gave a small peck on Harry's left cheek, and cried. "I Love you Harry. I always did.... I-I...", she stammered, through her words, and Harry eyes closed... seeing darkness._

Harry woke up, beads of sweat was coming down from his head, and Hermione was looking at him intently.

"You... heard me, didn't you?", he sat up, from the couch. She nodded, her body being covered by her blanket. "I'm, sorry."

"For?",

"Hearing me...",

Silence.

"Honestly Harry, what did happen in your dream?", she asked, taking the silence by a total blow.

"Erm- it was about Voldemort..."

"Again?!", she exasperated. She stood up now, "what else happened?"

"Its personal.", he admitted.

"Really? Because, I heard you moaning my name.", her face was serious. Her brows furrowing.

"Look, it was a bad dream alright?", he said, looking rather guilty.

"Fine! I'll tell you, because your giving that 'Look'.", he sighed, and Hermione sat back down.

"You were getting tortured by, Bellatrix, and Voldemort, and I was bleeding, a lot. And, I said something, he went up to my face. And, you came in screamed my name. So, he vanished, and you were saying... 'please don't go'...", he looked away, and blushed.  
"You were dying?", she asked slowly. He turned around, and nodded. "Yeah, and you... said something else.", he admitted.  
"Really? What did I say?",

He didn't want to say it to her. But he did.

"That you, 'Loved me...", not like a sister either, but more than a friend."

Her body stiffened. A slow crimson blush crept through her cheeks. "Well, I better go...", she whispered softly, walking away.

"Wait!", he stood up. Walking towards her. "Was it something... I said?"

She shook her head, but the crimson was still on her cheeks. "Uhm, no...", She turned and walked into the bathroom.

Harry smiled to himself. He was kind of glad, that Ron wasn't here.

* * *

**A/N: DO NOT WORRY! RON WILL COMEBACK!!! I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD BASH Ron, but I don't think its my style. We'll just have to wait & see. But please review! 3 I give out cookies, and milkshakes! YAY!**


	2. Chapter 2: So Stupid

**I do not own Harry Potter, if I did.... well, I would pair with Harry/Hermione. XD Because they look so damn cute together! 3**

**And thank you for all reviewing, you guys put a smile on my face. 33 I love you all. ^_^**

**I'm thinking about doing a crossover with Percy Jackson/ Hermione Granger in a fan fic... what do you guys think? lol**

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Hermione finally got out of the bathroom. Her hair, was sort of curly, sort of straight. She had a nice, bronze headband, and her smile at Harry was remarkable.

That _did_ put a smile on his Harry's face also. "You... look... nice.", he admitted sheepishly. Her brow was raised, she shook her head, and hugged him. "Uh...", he honestly, didn't know what was happening to _him_, or _her_...

"M'ione? Can... we talk?", his voice was shaky. Hermione looked at him questionably. "Yeah, sure...",

Harry sat down on the couch, Hermione next to him, and he turned to her. "Uhm... is there... anything with you and Ron lately?",

She bit her lip, "Well, not really. Since, you mentioned it and all. But, he never stops arguing over stupid things anyways....", she looked down for a second, a blush crept up on her cheeks.

Harry half-smiled, "But, nonetheless, you... do... _love him_ right?",

Hermione's breath hitched a little, and she glanced at him quickly. "M'ione?"

She sighed shakily, and looked at him again, resting a hand on top of his. "I only liked him yes, I do love him as a friend, but... I just don't know now...",

"Because, he left?",

"Yeah, well... sort of yes.", her eyes glanced away again. _'What is she playing at?' _he thought.

"M'ione, whats wrong?", he finally asked. He really wanted to know whats going on with her.

"I've already told you, Harry...", she looked at him questioningly. "No, you've told me about Ron... its okay, you can tell me.", he whispered softly, but he didn't know why he whispered. It was just him & her in the tent.

"I don't know if I should tell you, Harry...", she bit her lip, her face was becoming more sad. Harry frowned, "You cane tell me, _anything_, Hermione..."

She sighed the second time, "Harry... I just-", she stopped, and looked at him.

"Whats the matter?", he asked, hopefully trying to get an answer. Then her eyes were brimming with tears. "I-I- just... don't know...", then she rested her head on his chest. Snuggling with him, made her more happy, and a little turned on...

He placed a soft kiss, on her head, and he sighed. He couldn't believe that Ron would leave such a pretty girl behind like that. If not. Ever.

_Wait, did I just call her pretty? Do I honestly think of her more as friend? What the hell is happening to me? I mean, calling her pretty is okay... right? If you like her as a sister.. right? But, not sexually... in a way. I mean, she did look rather gorgeous when she was in fourth year, and sixth year... but... this year... she looked.... like a woman._

"Harry?", her shaky sobs called him. Realizing he _had_ the woman in his arms, he put a smiled on his face, this wasn't a daydream. This was reality.

"Yes?", he asked.

"I don't if I should, let you do this... uhm....", she looked around, letting go gently from his chest. Her tears were stained from her cheeks, but what mattered now, is... what she was going to ask him.

"Can you _kiss me_?", she asked, winced for a second, then glaced at him. A major blush crept from Harry now. He couldn't believe his ears, yet... he couldn't believe it at all. _'Did she honestly ask that to me?'_

"Harry?",

"Oh... ermm.. well...", he scratched his head. Plainly noticing that he was... _nervous. _He did, kiss Cho, and Ginny. But this was his _sister. _And yet, had feelings for her... in a way, that Ron didn't even know. But, yet again. Ron was too stupid to notice that.

She bit her bottom lip, she too was nervous. She and Ron never snogged, yet ever. Because, she would keep a distance from him. Not, because she didn't like him then. Because, she wasn't really ready to make a move on him. She wanted to keep a nice & slow relationship. But, then again, she always had feelings for _Harry_. Even, in the sixth year.

"Hermione, please be straight with me here. Okay?", he asked, suddenly, making Hermione nervous.

"Have you ever, had feelings for me? _Ever?", _he asked, now resting his hand ontop of hers. She bit her lip, and looked down. "Er- Well yes. I always have.", she confessed, she winced again, she didn't want to look at Harry's reaction. Because, he'd only like her as a sister.... or so she thought....

Harry's heart was beating against his chest, so hard, he was going to explode. _Was I crushing on her, and didn't even realize? Wait... that sounds stupid...._

"Y-you always have?", he choked out. Surprised, and yet relived from the news.

This made Hermione smile. "Yes, Harry... I always have...", she then leaned to him, and kissed his bottom lip. Harry was stunned by the touch, and how fast she reacted too. He then, kissed her breathlessly, and this... made her _moan._ _'Wait! Did I just make her moan? Is this bad? Shit. I'm so stupid sometimes. Ugh. Crap...'_

She sucked on his lip now, seductively. And pulled away, her eyes widened of what they have done. She stood up, and sighed. Yet, it was an angry sigh, it was a sigh of content. Harry stood up as well. Realizing what had happened too. "Erm, well... M'ione... you okay?", he asked, grabbing her wrist, softly.

She turned to look at him, the distance was so close, his scent was beautiful. Yet, sweet. "I'm fine... It was nice...", she completely blanked out in front of him, meaning she was completely dazed.

"Are you sure?", he asked, softly laughing. "Erm, yeah... well-", he kissed her again, she was so intoxicating to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and held it there. Soon, she wrapped her hands around his neck. And pulled away, smiling. "I've-never... been...that... you know...", she giggled. He softly laughed with her, his forehead against hers, their breathing became a hitch. "Harry... what if Ron see's us... _like this_?", it wasn't a question it was understatement.

Hermione rested her head, on this shoulder, and they began to slow dance.

"Well... I don't know, lets keep it simple. Like, a slow relationship. I mean, when we kissed, it was kinda of fast. But, we knew each other... and thats okay."

She smiled at him, and kissed his right cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Okay... whew. Hopefully this was long. 333 But anyway, I'm probably going to put Action/Adventure into this story. Because, I don't want it as just full on 'Romance'. So uhm... Review if you'd like. Again, I send out Cookies & Milkshakes to anybody that review, fave, alert. Or whatever. And again, to all of you that reviewed, your friggin' awesome. ^_^ Some of the reviews made me smile, and lol a lot. Haha. But please, keep em' coming. Many kisses, and hugs. XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Rise & Fall

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "HARRY POTTER", NOR IT'S CHARACTERS! I USE MY IMAGANATION!**

**UGH! I know I haven't updated in a lonnnng ass time! I KNOW!**

**lol **

**I love all of your reviews, again, keep em' coming. Please! I'll try my hardest to keep em' up-to-date, but please review. It really helps me write!**

Hermione woke up a bueitiful morning, realizing she had seventeen year old guy, underneath her. She smiled at this. Ron never was this romantic, nor this caring.

Because, honestly, why _would _you leave your _girlfriend?_

It was so tempting to wake Harry up, but he looked like an angel to her. She watched him breathe, no its not creepy. It's cute. His breathing was in a steady rythmn, then his eyelids winced.  
"Harry?", she incoherntly breathed out. Her hand slowly reaching for his arm, until he opened his eyes. "M'ione?",

Silence.

"Are you alright?", she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Did I hurt you at all? I mean... as I was sleeping?", he leaned on his elbows now, sitting upright.

"You were comfurtable.", she parted her lips. "no, you didn't hurt me."

Harry chuckeled softly. "Good.", he leaned towards her, and kissed her cheek.

"So...", she stood up, strectching her muscles. He watch her from his angle, and loved every moment of it. He blushed a little, when he was staring at her breasts, and his lower body part stiffened. "what are we going to have today?", she walked over to the kitchen, pointing her wand and mumbled something, and next thing you know, she is having Frech Toast right before her eyes. "Ahh, it worked.", she licked her lips quickly, turning to Harry. "want some?", she asked, sitting next to him.

"Yea, sure..", he glanced at her quickly. Her hair wasn't fuzzy, it was sort of wavy? She sort of straigtened it. "Your hair is nice...", he cut the silence. Taking a bite of the tasty Frech Toast.

Hermione gulped down her piece, "Yep. Sort of rubbish right now, but I'll get the hang of the spell." Harry smiled, "So you didn't use a curling iron?", he questioned, taking another bite. "No.", she sighed deeply, "sadly I don't have the patience for it.". Harry chuckled, "You know, Ron hasn't come back for a week now.",

Hermione stiffened, resisting to take another delicous bite. "M'ione, it's okay if you have feelings-",

"Oh, heavens no, Harry. I do not have feelings for him. He was a crush. A crazy crush, I tell you. But...", she paused, taking a bite. "I still like you, Harry...",

The awkward tension was rising, "You mean you _love_ me right?", Harry gave her a knowing look when she faced him. She awkwardily smiled at him, and blinked. "Harry. I have to tell you something...", she was calm, and her brown honey eyes gazed into Harry's green ones. "I think telling somebody you like that you 'love' them, is taking it a little fast. I mean, I understand... but... it's weird...", she rubbed her left arm, and bit her lip, gah she was so nervous. When Harry moved closer, she wincsed. "M'ione, I'm not doing to hurt you.", he stated softly to her. She looked down now, not even facing him. "m'ione listen. It's okay, you can look at me. I'm not mad.", again, sounding sincere, and calm.

Hermione faced him again, "I'm sorry...", she got up, getting her coat from the magical hanger, hanging up from the clothed wall. "Where are you going?", he desperately asked, getting up as well.

"I need to sort things out.", she sounded weak. Harry ran towards her, the tent was not easy to get around in. "I'm here, Hermione. Please- whats wrong?", he was shaking now. "Harry, I feel like I'm being trapped. I'm sorry for sounding so stupid in front of you-",

"Hey, I don't care what you sound like. I still-", he wanted so badly to say, 'I love you', to her right now, "the point is. I don't care what you look like, what you sound like, or even making French Toast in a weird way, I still... like you Hermione.", he really didn't want her to leave. 

Hermione smiled at him, and wrapped her arms around him. "Atleast you confessed, I was waiting for you to confess.", she whispered to his ear. This sent shivers down in spine, even though it was a little chilly outside. "You look cute in your beanie right now, and with that coat.", he confessed once again.  
Gosh he is a suck up, but she still likes him. Hell who cares now, she loves him. "And you look handsome.", she cheekly smiled at him, and he chuckled. 

He put her down on the floor, and kissed her gently on the lips. She stiffened from the contact at first, but momentarily, giving him a response. He gently grazed his teeth from her lips. And she moaned, automatically molding into him. Her coat wasn't that bulky, the linen's were thin, and she could feel his stiff member hardining on her stomach. She parted her lips, and kissed him passionately. He softly sucked her bottom lip, and pulled away. Their eyes, completely in the land of _lust._

Harry wanted to continue this, but she had other intentions. She fumbled on the bottons of his dark t-shirt, but he helped, giving her a nervous laugh. "I'll get that for you.",

He was also fumbling, rolling his eyes, he finally made his way down to the last button, and her hands gently laid on his bare chest. "Whoa...", he drawled. "What is it? Did I hurt you?", she asked, taking her hand back. "No, no. Your hand was cold...", taking her hand back on his chest.  
She glanced at him quickly, and looked away from him, closing her eyes. "Whats wrong?", he asked. "I don't know if we should do this..."

Harry raised his brows, "I never said anything about- you know- it was your choice, and I was just following along with the ride.",

She gave him a look, "_Really_?", she opened her eyes, now crossing her arms, _her additude changed quickly._

He blushed, rubbing the backside of his head with his hand. "Look, I know I said something wrong here.",

Hermione laughed now, it wasn't her normal laugh, but it was bright, nice, warm, and _free. _Her eyes were dialated, she's aroused, and she's kinda wanting him... like... right _now._

**AGAIN! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE HUGE FREAKIN' DELAY! I HOPE THIS WAS LONG ENOUGH! LOLZ **

**I had a crazy writer's block, as you can tell. And life was rushing past me, like a speeding car on the freeway. **

**As always please leave a lovely reveiw so I can keep goin'. *HANDS OUT VIRTUAL COOKIES & YUMMY FOR YOUR TUMMY MILKSHAKES***


End file.
